This invention relates generally to a refrigerator for a recreational vehicle (RV) where living space is limited and the flexibility of a refrigerator that can be opened and closed from different sides is desirable. More particularly, the refrigerator of this invention is provided with an actuator member in a prominent place on the refrigerator door. Use of the actuator member manifests a setting of "left", "right" or "locked" for the door. The RV refrigerator of this invention is also advantageously used because it has the ability to have its door readily removable from the refrigerator body whenever this is desired.